dogelorefandomcom-20200214-history
Doge
Doge is the original character of the Dogelore universe, first originating with the 2013 meme simply known as 'Doge'. Role in The Happening Main article: Kabosu During the events of The Happening, one of the many images of the dog known as Kabosu gained sentience and broke free from its intellectual cage. The sentient being began to act independently before morphing into the personality and character we now know as Doge. With his gained sentience, Doge inadvertently set off a butterfly effect which provided sentience to all other images of Kabosu, establishing the foundations for what would later become the dogelore. Appearance Having originated from the original full-body image of the dog Kabosu, Doge takes after the image in its entirety. Doge is easy to distinguish from his contemporaries because he wears no accessories, instead choosing an all-natural fashion. Personality Being the original doge, Doge may appear to have widely ranging personalities. Sometimes he hates women and minorities while other times he is a Japanese civilian who sure loves being in Hiroshima on August 6, 1945. However, while these one-offs resemble Doge, they are in fact not he but are instead other sentient doges released after The Happening. Doge in the lore is, overall, a very compassionate character thanks in part to his relation to his Uncle Petyr. Being a father, Doge is very partial to his two boys, Big Bro and Lil Bro, and often goes along with their endeavors even when it's at his detriment. He often overlooks appearances and poor choices of other characters, such as Mermina and Kyle, and prefers to judge them based on how they act. Despite this, Doge has a strained family relationship outside of his boys. Doge is on poor terms with his sister Dogette and hasn't spoken to her in years. Doge is also still very bitter about his divorce from Karen and harbors ill feelings toward her and her family as a result, with Kabosu being an exception. Abilities Skilled Craftsmanship Doge is an amateur craftsman and engineer, with a knack for inventing. His magnum opus is the Cumcopter, a flying vehicle built using his knowledge gained from illegally entering an aviation school. History Origins in the Lore Despite being the original sentient doge, Doge has yet to have an expansive backstory detailing his origins in the lore. However, being in his late 40's, we can pinpoint his birth year as sometime in the early 1970s shortly before his sister, Dogette. Other than that, his origins remain a mystery. Prior to the Current Timeline *Sometime before 2000, Doge married Karen. *In the early 2000s, Doge and Karen had their first child, Big Bro. *In the late 2000s to early 2010s, Doge and Karen had two more children, Lil Bro, and Lil Sis. *In the early 2010s, Lil Sis was left in a Tesco parking lot by Doge and Karen. *In the early 2010s, Doge and Karen got a divorce, placing Big Bro and Lil Bro in Karen's custody most days of the week. *At one point after the divorce, Karen had a restraining order placed on Doge, preventing him from coming closer than 500 feet from her unless they were passing the kids off to one another. *At an unknown date, Doge and Dogette had a bastard child named Billy who is kept locked up in his basement. *In mid-2014, Doge served a tour in Afghanistan, but as he was about to be transported back to Normandy his transport plane was destroyed by an IED. Doge's body was not found, so the Normandy government declared him missing in action (MIA) and has cancelled all search parties. *Doge no longer officially exists and is in hiding from the UN so that he will not have to pay child support or his taxes. Current Timeline In June of 2019, Doge allowed Kyle and Kylie to stay at his house during the events of "Kyle and Kylie come over". Doge led the police chasing Kyle down a false trail to protect his son's friend and, after Kyle's fight with his dad over Kylie, provided the two a place to stay again until Kyle fully healed from his injuries. During the "CROMCH!" serial, Doge and Lil Bro took in and kept Mermina (formerly Subject 3) as a pet. This decision proved beneficial when Mermina later protected Doge from being killed by CROMCH! agents, leading to the company's exposure and falling apart. Death At an unknown point in his life, Doge went through university with Isabelle to become an astronaut. He was sent on a mission to the Moon; however, he was killed in a crash landing with Isabelle. The only survivor of the crash was Cheemsburbger's son, Cheems, who later committed suicide via asphyxiation on the Moon, after he was stranded without hope of rescue.Category:Characters